


Keith is Socially Akward

by Nani230



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nani230/pseuds/Nani230
Summary: Lance only wants to be friends with everyone and can't stand that Keith hates him, to win over his "friendship" he devises a plan to make them better friends. Keith doesn't hate Lance he just doesn't know how to act around him. Lances plan hits some bumps in the road when he involves Pidge and his plan grows.In other words fight, fight, fight, kiss, kiss, kiss ;)





	Keith is Socially Akward

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyooo this is my first work for this fandom hope yall like it, it's not going cannon compliant and takes place after the first season? Idk I'll have to check what season Rover dies but I'm pretty sure its early on. So its like shortly after that but before any of the major plot points. It's like a comic relief episode if that makes any sense, for our hearts and feels of course.

 “Lance stop it,” Keith said rubbing his temples as Lance continued talking from the couch.

 

 “What was that mullet I couldn't quite hear you over how awesome, my latest heroic adventure was.” Lance bragged from his spot on the couch.

 

“You call eating some food you found lying around heroic?” Keith raised his eyebrow in Lance’s direction.

 

 “Okay, first of all, it was in the back of the fridge, second of all I was starving okay, what would you have done?” Lance demanded looking offended that Keith would dare insult his willingness to avoid doing work.

 

“You could have literally walked a little bit farther and got fresh space goo. It wasn't even that far.” Keith said closing the Altean book that he had been reading from his chair that was he had claimed when they first found the living room.

 

“Yeah, but you don't understand that was on the other side of the room! “ Lance of replied standing up and running his hands through his hair “The fridge was right there, you're all lucky I'm still walking who knows what that goop is doing to my insides right now.”

 

“You could have gone the extra two feet and just gotten some fresh, your own laziness caused this.” Keith said standing up getting ready to walk away and find a new place to read, clearly, Lance was not going to stop talking about whatever, clearly too annoy him “Whatever I'm going somewhere else to find peace and quiet”

 

 “Wait don't you want to hear the rest of my daring yet heroic adventures?” Lance asked and fell backwards dramatically onto the couch and put his arm over his face.

 

 “No,” Keith said and walked out intent on finding a new place, far away from Lance.

 Lance sat up and looked at the door and winced when it slammed shut, his expression falling. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Stupid, why couldn't he do anything right. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, he couldn't just shut up and be quiet like he needed to be. Even when he was on Earth he would always be in trouble because of his loud mouth. Letting people know what he was thinking would just be something that could be used against him later, so at a young age, he figured he would put forward the what he wanted people to think of him. A flirtatious cool guy who wasn't scared of anything and could get with whoever he wanted. Not a lonely depressed teen with self esteem problems with his heart on his sleeve. But he was going to win Keith over eventually, not being able to stand anyone hating him was an age-old issue he had. He just had to think of a plan of how to do it……

  
  


 Keith walked out letting the door fall shut glad it was one of the few swinging doors so he could make a more point proving exit. Not dramatic exits like Lance would insist that he takes but point proving...he wasn't dramatic. Unlike Lance, gods it makes him mad to even think about him sometimes. Why did he have to be so loud and obnoxious all the time, constantly with his bragging and talking and well everything else he did. As paladins, they rarely had any time off and Lance always managed to take away from his precious alone time.

 

Today he had just been reading a book in their “lounge room” as it had been dubbed. It had the most comfortable chairs in the whole castle, a couch and wooden table and other objects that reminded them of Earth.  He had assumed no one would look for him there because that room was only used for “team bonding” which was basically Shiro forcing them into a room for an hour and making them play card games and what-not to improve teamwork. Really the only thing it did was shorten his tolerance for Lance, the other teen always found a new way to piss him off. It was astounding how many different ways there was for Lance to push his anger levels to new heights. These nights often ended in borderline fights, during charades it was declared over only 15 minutes in, a new personal best in his opinion.

 

But no not even a few ticks after he had sat down did Lance burst in and start describing in great description his latest troubles. Something about food, he normally tunes him out as a coping method, but that rarely works, Lance always finds a way to get under his skin. Why was it so much to ask to be left alone! As much as he enjoyed his friend's company, sometimes, he just wasn't used to it. After living alone in the desert for over a year, and even longer before that, mostly on account of his mom leaving before he even knew her and then his dad just walking out… well having people around him all the time was very new to him.

 

He sighed and ran his hands over his face and turned the corner towards his room and it wasn’t that he hated Lance, it was hard to hate the taller Latino boy who could brighten anyone's day with a smile and deep brown eyes that seemed endless. The door to his room opened and he threw himself on the bed, not dramatically, he’s not dramatic, he threw himself down in a very nondramatic fashion that is NOT reminiscent of a heartbroken teenage girl who was on her third crush of the day. Stupid Lance and his pretty boy eyes and his tan skin with his stupid smile, it’s not fair because all Keith wanted to do was to be friends like normal people but Lance wasn’t making that easy. Keith was never one that was any good at picking up on social cues, so being around Lance always ended up making him confused and angry.

  


Lance grinned at his desk and looked down at the notebook he had managed to find. His plan was perfect, there's no way that Keith wouldn’t want to friends after this. All he had to do now was fine tune some parts and maybe enlist Pidge's or Hunk's help for a few certain steps. He tapped his pen to his lips trying to decide who he should get to help him. On one hand, Hunk has been a loyal companion since grade school and has been there for him through everything, there wasn't anything that they didn't tell each other. On the other hand, Hunk was terrible at keeping secrets and wouldn’t last long if Keith started questioning him. Pidge though, they were cunning and loved manipulating people, they had told him so at the garrison one night when Lance had forced the three of them to have a sleepover for “bonding.” It had been a fun night and had helped Lance feel a little better by hanging out with people after a particularly bad week of homesickness.

 

He shook his head at the thought of his family, he would have time to miss them after his plan was put into action, after all, he had his new space family to take care of!

 

Pidge was most likely hidden in the mechanical room working on their projects, the last time Lance had tried to hang out he had been promptly chased out by an ornery Pidge because he was “disrupting” them. Sure he broke one little thing but that had been an accident. Lance took off jogging towards the room the Pidge had taken refuge in, eager to put his plan into action. As he rounded the corner he was in too much of a rush to notice Keith and next then they were both lying tangled up on the floor. Keith had tried to stop his fall by twisting to grab the wall and was now half-under and half-over Lance.

 

“Dude really? Why don’t you watch where you're going,” Keith snapped trying to shove Lance's lanky frame off of him so that they weren’t pressed together.

 

Lance opened his mouth to tell mullet exactly who’s fault it was that they were in this mess but stopped when he remembered his plan. “Sorry, I guess I can’t keep myself from falling for you.” Lance blurted out and then his eyes widened when he realized what he said. “Uhh nope, that wasn’t what I meant to say….uhhh you watch..where you’re going mullet……” Lance was turning red at an alarming pace, this is not what he meant, he was just trying to be nice. Like the plan said.

 

“No, it’s your fault… wait what?” Keith blinked at Lance there was no way he had heard him right.

 

They managed to get untangled and Lance scooted away from Keith before they both stood up, “Nothing, just thought you were somebody else,” Lance mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with that witty remark.

 

Keith looked down, “Right whatever, just watch where you’re going next time jerk.” With that, he turned and walked away angrily.

 

Stupid Lance, how was that any better, if anything he had just made it worse than before. Lance groaned and banged his head against the wall a few times as soon as Keith was out of sight. “Damnit I could have said anything, fancy running into you here or even, if you wanted to sweep me off my feet all you had to do was ask, but no, I had to make myself look like a fool. Why can’t everything just go according to plan! Stupid real life getting in the way of my plans.” Lance muttered to himself as he walked, slower now, down the halls. Great, this was gonna put his plan behind schedule. As he groaned again Lance felt some of his hopefulness about this plan go away. I mean if he couldn’t even accomplish the first step how was he going to win Keith over. As his friend, of course, Lance wasn’t interested in anything else, nope not at all. Not interested in his stupid floppy hair, or his cute little button nose, not even the way that his face gets all scrunched up when he’s angry and it makes him look like a kitten who’s about to sneeze. No Lance was not “in love” with his former enemy and soon to be friend, no Lance was doing this for the sake of Voltron and keeping the team together. Stupid heart, stupid feeling, what did they even know?

 

His feet carried him all the way to Pidges door on autopilot, Lance took a second and took a deep breath before putting on a giant smile and walking inside. At first, Pidge didn’t notice him, they were too engaged with whatever kind of machine that they were working on. Rover hovered nearby and made a happy beep when it saw Lance. It continued on its journey to find whatever part Pidge had asked for, Lance was glad that Pidge had saved the program of the little bot before it had heroically saved their life. It had been simple enough to transfer the program into a new and improved shell that Pidge had of course built.

 

“Knock knock anybody home?” Lance called out snapping himself out of thought. “I need your wonderful scheming skills to help me bring Keith to the dark side.”

 

“Hmm you lost me at hello but managed to bring me back with scheming, I’m in.” Pidge declared not looking up from their project.

 

“Don’t you even want to know what we’re going to be doing? I mean I’m glad you agreed but I had this whole speech about it.” Lance said smiling and walking over to sit next to them, “It’s very passionate and full of praise, I mean it was probably so good that if I walked right up to Zarkon and gave it to him he would have surrendered right then and there.”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Oh good then I’m glad I agreed quickly so I didn’t have to hear it then.”

 

Lance pulled his hand up to his chest and rested his head on Pidges shoulder, “Why do you wound me so Pidge, you know how much I love you and you still treat me this way.”

 

Pidge slapped Lance’s head off their shoulder, “Please it’s the only way to deal with you and you know it. Now tell me what this scheme is before I get bored and decide to do some scheming of my own.” Pidge gave Lance a devious smile that suggested bad things would happen if he didn’t make his case quickly.

 

Lance gulped and began explaining his three-part plan to win Keith over.

 

 

Unbeknownst to the two inside the room Keith made his way past and heard them muttering, Lance hadn’t shut the door all the way so when he looked inside all he saw was the two of them leaning together over what appeared to be multiple pieces of paper deep in conservation. Keith didn’t stick around long to eavesdrop he just tucked his hands into his pockets and hurriedly walked away. Seeing Lance and Pidge together wasn’t a typical occurrence, normally Pidge chased Lance away because he could be a little clumsy from time to time and it distracted them from their work. Maybe the two of them were getting closer. Keith didn’t know why but the thought made his chest hurt a little. Why did seeing them together, obviously in a serious conversation, feel like a pinprick in his heart? At first, Keith thought he was jealous because he had wanted to spend time with Pidge but that didn’t feel quite right, and he certainly wasn’t jealous of Pidge for getting to talk to Lance. It wasn’t like the guy never talked to him, albeit when the two of them talked it was always started by Lance talking about some sort of nonsense and led to very loud shouting matches.

 

Keith tried to think back to a time when Lance and him had actually had a real conservation and couldn’t think of one, that was kind of a weird thought. Then there was that weird incident in the hallway today, he didn’t even know where to begin with that one. After laying in his room, not brooding, just thinking in the dark about sad things, Keith had decided to hunt down Shiro and see if he wanted to run a few training simulations with him. It had felt like it had been ages since the two of them had trained together. Of course, who did he manage to run into in the hallway, out of the seven people on this castle/ship it had to be Lance, the one person he has been actively avoiding. Lances response hadn’t made any sense to him either, had Lance been trying to flirt with him? That didn’t make any sense, Lance never flirted with him. He had made it clear right off the bat that he didn’t approve of Lance’s inopportune flirting and shut him down the first few times he tried anything. Not that Keith would have minded if Lance flirted with him a little, just not in the middle of missions. It most certainly didn't bother Keith that Lance never flirted with him, sure it hurt a little seeing him flirt with everyone on the team but never with him. Whatever it's not like he needs Lance to like him, it just made him feel weird that he did it with everyone but him. Keith huffed to himself and quickly walked up towards the training deck, maybe that would help him get his mind off of Lance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww poor kitten Keith, he doesn't know how to process emotions. In this fic Lance may or may not be his first ever crush, gasp, it might not get written in but now you the reader know and now it makes it hurt more. Evil laughter that sounds like Pidge.


End file.
